


[Fanart] In the spotlight

by 1jet2unknown



Series: HWOL 2021 [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity!Steve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Billy Hargrove, Work In Progress, bodyguard!Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1jet2unknown/pseuds/1jet2unknown
Summary: 3rd day of HWOL - I picked up the prompt Bodyguard/Celebrity AU and sprinkled a little Hurt/Comfort in there. Unfortunately I wasn't able to finish the coloration in time, but I might add it later on once finished :) For now have the lineart and hopefully enjoy!In my headcanon Steve is a filmstar that is beloved by his fans and haunted by the paparazzi no matter where he goes. As if that wasn't bad enough, he's also frequently harrassed by a stalker.Billy hated the idea to work as a bodyguard to some rich-bitch celebrity at first, but once he got to know Steve and spend time with him he absolutely fell in love (not that he'd ever tell). When the paparazzi get too pushy and another message from the stalker bring Steve mentally to his knees, he can't take the bullshit anymore and lashes out at the paparazzi crowding Steve.(I might actually write this fic one day, if you guys are interested and I find my muse to write fics longer than a few hundred words again ^^)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: HWOL 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156277
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	[Fanart] In the spotlight

Find more of my fanart on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/1jet2unknown/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/1jet2unknown).


End file.
